


【mop】监控

by Xiaokongtan



Category: Transformers
Genre: M/M, bottom!optimu sprime top!megatron
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 18:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiaokongtan/pseuds/Xiaokongtan
Summary: 玩一下名场面，【上次你关上了囚室的窗帘但是没有切断音频信号】【这次记得了吗】梗





	【mop】监控

补天士一大早在过道里偶遇威震天时，后者正容光焕发、顾盼生辉地拎着一桶清油，有那么一瞬间他甚至怀疑自己听到威震天在哼一首古老的、甜蜜的小曲。  
这不算奇怪，鉴于擎天柱现在非常罕见地就在寻光号上——恋爱中的机子，或者说求偶中的机子——啊，这倒不是说擎天柱和威震天真的发表了某种公开声明什么的——但是寻光号上有哪个机子不知道呢？威震天和擎天柱——当他们俩站在同一张桌子前，紧紧绷着机体和表情，像变异的碳基孔雀（尤指威震天，可喜可贺擎天柱这方面矜持得令人尊敬）迫不及待地展示自己，同时还怪异地遮遮掩掩。他们把公事谈得像争吵式的调情一样让人难以忍受，又在意识到这是公共场合时光速回归正题——嘿，他们以为所有机子光学镜都是残次品吗？请二位立刻马上找个房间好吗！  
补天士同时注意到威震天抛光了机体，还在胸口上了新漆。好吧好吧，他在心里翻个白眼，倒不是说他反对这桩罗曼蒂克的恋情，但这炉渣地简直就像你古板的班主任借着家访名义和你爹暗度陈仓……  
住脑，补天士绝望地捂住头，我要有画面了。  
“嘿，补天士？补天士？”威震天在补天士光学镜前挥挥手。补天士匆忙地从联想里回过神，嗷地一声蹿起来，脚底抹油——完蛋，太尴尬了当事人还当面，他要立刻把这可怕联想压进数据库最底层！  
一骑绝尘。威震天挑挑眉，可别是这小子又闯祸。  
那又有什么关系呢。他现在不是很在乎。老实讲，现在即便宇宙大帝在他面前变成人畜无害的彩虹小马他也不会很在乎。  
其他的，随他吧。  
有个人等着他呢。

如果说早上和威震天的会面只是对某种近乎臆想关系的惊鸿一瞥，那么数据什么的就真是有点耐人寻味了——补天士在操作台前若有所思的摸摸下巴：擎天柱房间昨晚的耗电量几乎为零，威震天的房间稍多一丁点儿，然而也只是一粒沙和一撮沙的细微区别；反而是禁闭室，那个本该空无一人的禁闭室的监管系统明明白白地显示着，它昨夜的电量消耗基本能满足两个大型机在此小憩一宿。  
补天士抬起头。  
大伙有条不紊地待在各自的岗位上各干各的——不，等等，漂移，放开那个救护车他的腰看起来快断了——不不是让你挂在他身上我不是鼓励你的意思——  
通天晓锐利的目光飕飕扫射而来，漂救闪电般分开，补天士咳了咳，低下头。  
威震天和擎天柱都不在。好样的，补天士。不会怎么样的补天士。没有你小子不敢干的。好奇心会害死猫和我补天士又有什么关系呢。  
补天士在心里偷偷向普神祷告了两秒，向着监控记录伸出了罪恶的小手。

【擎天柱提着两瓶高纯慢慢悠悠地经过禁闭室门口，看样子只是路过。】  
高纯？有点激动。我要不要拿个油炸齿轮再开始。补天士偷偷摸摸抽空扫了眼周围。虽然他没有傻到直接在操作台屏幕打开而是接入了自己的内置系统播放……算了小心为上。  
【擎天柱刷开禁闭室的门，上下打量了两眼，走进去，在禁闭室的小床上坐下。他摩挲着高纯的瓶身，天线转了转。】  
快进。  
【擎天柱在墙壁上投影了宇宙，打开面罩小口抿着高纯，一个人靠在床头看着星云。】  
补天士忍不住多看了两眼，不光是因为前领袖少见地打开了面罩……他一个人呆着的时候看起来还真是孤单得可以。  
快进。  
【威震天敲敲房门，擎天柱像是微醺，迟钝地呆了几秒，转过头。威震天靠在门口掀起一边眉毛，开口说了句什么。】  
补天士疑惑地敲敲自己的天线，怎么没声音？监控坏了？接着他反应过来，监控里——  
【威震天似笑非笑地向镜头看了一眼。】

我知道的太多了。补天士头皮炸得发麻。他咽了口电解液暂停了监控，抱着膝盖在自己的座位上瑟瑟发抖。威震天早就料到了。炉渣，成年机的世界太肮脏了，成年机的心机真是太复杂了。成年机的套路真是太他妈的深了。我不看到最后简直对不起我自己。

不就是些调情的事。  
当然不。  
禁闭室的门关上了，两个大型机在狭小的禁闭室里你一言我一语地慢慢搭话。监控记录里是缄默无言，监控记录里的场面却渐渐地剑张弩拔起来。过去的毁灭大帝重新在灰色的机体里睁开了双眼，场面逐渐在清醒那一方的掌控之下了。威震天几乎把擎天柱逼到床脚，嗤笑着眯起光学镜，猩红的双眼闪闪发光。擎天柱的胸膛剧烈起伏着，大概是面具戴久了，即便如此，他依然没什么表情。有那么一刻，他把目光放在紫色的星云上停顿了几秒，又重新转回头。出乎补天士意料地——擎天柱突然暴起，给了威震天一个大腿绞杀，而威震天像是早有准备地稳住下盘，毫不犹豫地把擎天柱整个机体端起砸在地板上。他们在逼仄的禁闭室里扭打着、撕扯着对方的机体，大声呼喊，挣扎着压制对方又被对方或暴力或巧妙地压制。两位格斗大师在这一方堪堪落脚处大展身手，技巧百出蝶影穿花。  
剧情转折太快了。但真精彩啊。补天士随手路过的漂移手里抢了一把零嘴。精彩啊。  
战斗以擎天柱气喘吁吁的跨坐在威震天腰上告终。他手掌按在威震天胸口上，咬住嘴唇，居高临下地俯视灰色机子。威震天靠着充电床坐在地上，全然一副毫不在意的样子。

我觉得擎天柱要生气了。真的。补天士捂住光学镜。虽然你刚刚才把他搞到暴怒。他定了定神，画面——  
操。补天士光学镜几乎炸裂地端住自己的下巴。  
擎天柱微微阖着光学镜，仍然保持着骑乘的姿势，手臂搭在威震天肩膀上，万分投入地亲吻着灰色的机子——该死的这进展是不是太他炉渣地快了！！！  
接下来监控记录简直是快进十倍速。和他想象中所有老一辈矜持内敛羞涩的进度都完全不搭边——威震天把擎天柱按倒在地板上粗暴噬吻，他的手掌在红蓝机体上逡巡，色情而直接地揉掐装甲下的柔软素体。擎天柱被威震天死死按在地板上，蛇般拧动机体，漂亮精细的零件启张开合，那对修长的天线几乎是在颤抖。好几次那张清秀端正的面孔露出痛苦又沉迷的表情，而威震天半分怜惜也无。他在之前战斗中打翻的高纯里沾湿手掌，整个抹过前领袖的面甲。擎天柱显然还没从高纯上头状态里醒过来，他咬着嘴唇，微微露出一点舌尖，一双纯蓝的光学镜茫然地望着威震天，脸颊靠在威震天掌心里，面甲一塌糊涂。  
太超过了。补天士绝望地盖住脸，我该现在就退出来。但是——  
没有但是。前领袖成熟的躯壳玫瑰般在威震天手下打开，机体线条柔韧优美，他打开自己的火种仓，喘息着探掌进去摸索，大腿紧紧钳住威震天的腰部，一眨不眨地盯紧灰色机子猩红的光学镜，另一只手指尖紧张地攥紧，阖上光学镜。  
威震天紧紧抱住他，火种仓翻开，热烈的回吻了他。

监控定在威震天火焰般的光学镜里，然后一阵雪花点闪过，监控里的禁闭室仿佛什么又没发生过。  
补天士木然抬起头。  
在一小阵骚动里，威震天和擎天柱一前一后进来了，两人中间矜持地隔着一小段距离。擎天柱自然而然地没有看威震天，他注意到补天士正看向他，于是向着这个方向轻轻点点头。  
而补天士只注意到他转头时脖颈上轻微的齿痕。  
威震天走到擎天柱身旁，拍拍他的肩膀，这下更明显了，补天士拉近视野：威震天抛过光新上过漆的机体胸膛上，隐隐约约密布着纵横的抓痕。  
普神在上。补天士无悲无喜无嗔无怒地清空数据库。我班主任和我爸当着我的面搞在一起了.我现在应该摆出什么表情。

**Author's Note:**

> 请补子分享视频（正直脸）


End file.
